<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift From The Moon by MarvelGirl4242564</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810928">A Gift From The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl4242564/pseuds/MarvelGirl4242564'>MarvelGirl4242564</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl4242564/pseuds/MarvelGirl4242564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost all of 13 year old Luna’s memories are happy. Almost too happy. Especially the ones before the age of 8. Especially those that have holidays in them like Easter and Christmas. She also never had a single nightmare. Luna’s life has been to perfect. Not a single bad dream, her parents have never fought or yelled at her or each other, she has never been bullied or witnessed anything distressing. She never feels more isolated to her friends when they recall a fight they had with their parents or when one then recalls breaking his arm and being in pain. She feels a deep sadness something she can’t quite remember. But it has to do with the Christmas snow globe, and her necklace with snowflake obsidian she wears each day for as long as she can remember and a book with blank pages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift From The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: </p><p>“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Tooth whispers to not wake the sleeping child. </p><p>“Yes every child should have a happy childhood and she’s getting too close to Pitch,” Jack replies a little to harsh. He’s had this argument again and again with his fellow guardians. The only one who would agree with him is surprisingly Bunny. </p><p>“We have to be going the Moon is waiting,” Bunny reminds them. </p><p>“Okay, but Jack remember how upset you were? When you couldn’t remember your memories? What is she finds out?” Tooth tries to get Jack to change his mind. </p><p>“She won’t find out,” Jack says mostly to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>